


Foundations

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never go back to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry100 prompt: 339- Back to Basics.

~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~

 **Basic**  |ˈbāsik|

adjective

**1** forming an essential foundation or starting point; fundamental

• offering or consisting in the minimum required without elaboration or luxury; simplest or lowest in level

• common to or required by everyone; primary and ineradicable or inalienable

 

noun ( **basics** )

• the essential facts or principles of a subject or skill

~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~~oOoOo~

 

 

 

Snape was determined. It was time to get back to basics; to go back to the time when black was black and white was white. Snape couldn’t continue to live in this...grey. He was losing himself. His long coveted defenses had swiftly begun to crumble under the assault of a pair of emerald green eyes.

 

His very existence was under siege. So, he must do what he must. Snape decreed that he must go to the time of before; back to when he was stalwart, ruthless, and unyielding. He must go back to the time when, with a single look, children trembled with fear. He must!

 

He couldn’t live with change; would fight until his last breath the metamorphosis that threatened to turn his world upside-down. It was all Potter’s fault, Potter’s fault and his own weakness. He had always held a love for a pair of green eyes.

 

~oOoOo~

 

Inhaling heavily, Snape steeled his resolved before entering the room, robes billowing behind him dramatically.

 

“Good evening Professor,” Harry said quietly, eyes soft and tender.

 

Snape’s chest clenched at the openness, but stubbornly proceeded down his set path. “Potter,” he sneered menacingly. ” Prepare yourself.”

 

Pearl white teeth worried a kissable, soft lower lip. Scared brow furrowed in confusion, eyes flashed with hurt, but never the less obeyed. “Yes, sir.”

 

_“Legilimens.”_

 

~oOoOo~

 

The puzzle pieces of Harry’s memory flowed past him. Snape brushed his hands over them, until something sparkling caught his eye. Reaching out, Snape grasped the shining bit, falling into the memory.

 

_“Please,” whispered a choked voice._

 

_“I…I cannot do this,” his own voice responded._

 

_As dispassionately as possible, he pried the broken boy from his arms._

 

 _“Am I so awful, so_ ugly _that you won’t…you can’t…?” Harry sobbed._

 

He watched the play of emotions flicker over his harsh features and felt as he had that night. How could someone that beautiful ask that question?

 

_“Potter, I am a..I am in no position to disparage anyone’s appearance,” Snape said roughly. It was taking all his strength to not throw himself into Potter’s willing embrace._

 

_“You are..lovely. Many would be honored.”_

 

_“So, why won’t you? Please.”_

 

_His traitorous body trembled under Quidditch calloused fingers softly cupping his face._

 

_“Please.”_

 

_The words seared him, those eyes pierced a hole in his armor, and he crumbled, falling into spring pink lips._

 

~oOoOo~

 

Student and teacher stared across the expansive classroom, breathing harshly, as if they had run a marathon, instead of ending the hypnotic spell of the memory.

 

“No,” Snape whispered, valiantly struggling with his inner demons. His hands ached to touch the glorious body that called to him, sang to him like a siren.

 

“No. We can’t.  _I_  can’t.”

 

Eyes that haunted his dreams, cut him to shreds as they filled with unshed tears. It was then, in that heated silence, with those eyes boring into him that Snape felt the last of his defenses topple to the ground.

 

“Please, “ Harry pleaded just as needy and gorgeous as in the memory.  
  
Snape couldn’t deny him. Suddenly, the distance that parted them closed. They were arms and legs, mouths and tongues. They were melding into one entity. It was basic and it was perfect. It reshaped him, redefined him, and became his everything.

 

As Harry cried and shuddered against his own trembling form, Snape realized there was no going back. It was futile. Harry had become as essential to him, as instinctual as the need to breathe. He could never let him go.

 

“Harry,” he quietly murmured into his young lover’s hair. “Harry.”

 

 


End file.
